


Two Loves

by pf_lz



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: F/M, Multi, Poly, Polyamorous Character, not cannon compliant after Dune, paul is the v of the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pf_lz/pseuds/pf_lz
Summary: Paul thinks he is lucky for the women in his life.





	Two Loves

Paul slowly awoke, feeling the warmth of the Caladan sun across his eyelids, and leisurely opened them. He squinted into the harsh light before looking to his left and right, seeing two different fans of hair spread out upon the pillows. Irulan’s blonde glowed in the sunlight, giving her the appearance of a halo framing her face.

It was weird, Paul thought, having two wives – well, that wasn’t quite right. He had a wife and a concubine, even though he’d rather they be switched around, with Chani as his wife and Irulan as his concubine. He gently rested his head back against the pillows and let his eyes flutter shut. Slowly, as to not wake either woman, he slid his right hand along the bed until he found Chani’s hand, grabbed it, brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on its backside. Instead of letting it fall back to the bed, Paul moved his left hand to cover his right and guided her hand and both of his against his chest, with Chani’s arm laying across the right side of his torso.

Chani was truly the most spectacular woman alive – and Paul could not help but be grateful for her complete acceptance of the politics that controlled his life. Inviting another woman to sleep in their marital bed because Irulan felt alone, unwanted and neglected was one of the kindest acts Paul had seen his _Sihaya_ do, and he felt a burst of affection directed towards her at the thought.

At times Paul pitied Irulan for the position she was – although she was the wife, she was also not the wife. She didn’t receive yet a tenth of the love he had for Chani, but she accepted her role as a political adviser without hesitation and supported both him and Chani in whatever objective they were pursuing.

More than anything, however, Paul was glad these two women in his life loved each other like sisters

He felt his mind start to drift into unconsciousness and let his thoughts float away.


End file.
